


Day 7: Cosplaying

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will and occasionally dress them in drag.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 7: Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will and occasionally dress them in drag.

“I still can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“You always say you’re a queen.” Merlin replied, fixing his wig in the bathroom mirror. Arthur glared and pulled on his corset, wincing at the tightness.

Merlin turned around and grinned mischievously at Arthur. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t love feeling like a _pretty princess._ ”

“Merlin, for the sake of our relationship, I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” He scowled.

“Pretend what you like, we both know it’s true. Anyway, this was a brilliant idea and you’re just afraid to admit it.” He twisted the top off of a tube of crimson red lipstick. “Pucker your lips.”

Arthur did as he was told, glaring at his boyfriend who seemed to be taking way too much pleasure out of dressing him in drag.

When Merlin finished with his lips, Arthur continued to rant. “Okay, I get the whole Arthurian legends thing. _Merlin and King Arthur are dating ha ha_.” He blew a lock of hair out of his eyes that escaped from the clips holding the wig in place. “But was it necessary to dress like _Morgana and Queen Guinevere?_ ”

Merlin took a step back and admired his handiwork. Arthur now stood in a floor length blue gown, velvet and lace trim accentuating his non-existent chest. A dark brown wig adorned his head, long curls covering his golden hair. Merlin had fixed his makeup, somehow convincing Arthur that this will help disguise him. Merlin licked his lips, and placed his hands on Arthur’s hips.

“Oh most definitely.” And he leaned in for a kiss. Changing his mind, he kissed Arthur’s nose. Arthur frowned. “Lipstick will smudge, and I’d hate to have to reapply it.”

“I don’t know if I want to ask why you’re so good with makeup, _Mer_ lin.” Merlin winked, and turned around. At the moment, he was just wearing his wig and his pants. He grabbed his corset from the counter and placed it around his torso.

“Now, lace me up, would you, Dear?” He smiled innocently over his shoulder at Arthur, looking anything but.

“ _You and your bloody ideas,_ ” Arthur swore under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this was supposed to be up days ago. Life got in the way, and now I'm extremely behind. But I tried, and I hope you like it.


End file.
